orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Planets (minor)
The following is a list of minor planets in the Milky Way galaxy known to the Planetary Union in the early 25th century. Inhabited planets Arboreus 1 Better known as Arboreus Prime. Renowned as a vacation planet with rides, entertainment, and hotels that float in the sky. In early 2420, Commander Kelly Grayson says that it was raining all over the planet. Doctor Claire Finn, her sons Ty and Marcus, and Isaac meant to visit the planet for a holiday but their shuttle was sucked into the gravity well of a Class-2 spatial fold. A dockmaster on the planet reports to the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] that they never arrived. Calivon home world Host of the highly advanced Calivon species and their Calivon Zoo.Episode 1x02: Command Performance Deneb 3 A planet mentioned by simulations of Ed's parents, Ben and Jeannie Mercer, as their weekend getaway destination.Episode 1x02: Command Performance Elnath 4 Elnath 4 was saved from an asteroid by the Orville in October 2419. Were it not for the Orville's "cutting beam," the asteroid would have collided in one month, 17 days.Episode 1x03: About a Girl Unuk 4 Unuk 4 is known for its remarkable beauty. The surface boasts rolling hills as well as vast, fertile valleys cut by long, blue-grey rivers. Visiting the world is strictly forbidden by the Union due to its violent inhabitants who sacrifice anyone they can capture to a "raccoon god" by methodically dismembering them.Episode 1x05: Pria Colonies A colony planet is a world settled by a space-faring species such as Humans. Colonization does not necessarily mean the world is devoid of indigenous life. Typically, species colonize planets in search of resources such as dysonium or agricultural goods. Chara 3 Host of a former Union colony, destroyed in a Krill raid by the Krill destroyer Yakar for its resources. A male colonist's head was taken by the Krill and pulpified by High Priest Sazeron in a bloody religious ritual.Episode 1x06: Krill Kastra 4 A colony of 100,000 individuals and a member colony of the Planetary Union.Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear It sits near Krill space, which makes it vulnerable to attack. Kastra 4 is a new colony revolving around mining resources (probably dysonium), led by the Mining Chief Harry Leidecker. Families live on the planet. The colony hosts weak planetary defenses that are insufficient to fend off enemy attacks; and at the time of December 2419, it had been attacked three times in the past month.Episode 1x06: Krill In December, the Krill destroyer ''Kakov'''' ''attacks Kastra 4 to scour its resources and kill the colonists launching the Battle of Kastra 4. Kastra sends a distress call, which is answered by the Orville. The Orville destroys the Kakov after a tense battle, and saves Kastra 4. Leidecker reports that the colony survives but dozens were seriously injured by the Kakov with at least 19 already dead. Doctor Finn leads a medical away team to the colony.Episode 1x06: Krill Rana 3 Rana 3 is a Union farming colony near the border between Union and Krill space. By the early 25th century, Rana 3 hosts a population of over 100,000 people. However, its size and lack of military defenses make it a target of the Krill.Episode 1x06: Krill In the winter of 2419, the Yakar targets Rana 3 for an attack using a prototype weapon: the neutron field generator, theoretically capable of destroying all life on a continent within a matter of minutes. Undercover Union officers Ed Mercer and Gordon Malloy successfully undermine their plans just as the Yakar enters Rana 3's orbit. Realizing that the Krill are extremely sensitive to ultraviolet radiation, Mercer and Malloy manipulate the ship's lights to produce a lethal level of brightness, wiping out the vast majority of the crew and saving Rana 3. Though the Yakar's automatic controls launch the weapon at Rana 3, Gordon successfully destroys it mid-flight with the ship's torpedoes.Episode 1x06: Krill Other The following are unidentified planets: * The time-travelling thief Pria Lavesque says there is a planet on the frontier where business negotiations begin by showing their genitals.Episode 1x05: Pria * An unnamed gas giant is orbited by 32 moons, including a habitable moon landed upon by Claire, her children, and Isaac.Episode 1x08: Into the Fold References Category:Planets Category:Planetary Union planets